


<青春有限>.03

by agens0612



Series: 【Wenseul】青春有限 [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.03

-

「你為什麼在我家？」  
孫勝完的語氣清冷，雙手抱胸盯著地板，刻意迴避著康瑟琪投來的視線。

「不是你找我的嗎，我來你家結果沒-」  
「我記得我是下午找你的。」

「我那時候在忙啊…」  
「忙著跟你的小女朋友調情嗎？」

「我沒有-」  
「哦，是嗎，你們不是感情好著嗎？」

「我們分手了。」  
「原來是分手，才想到要來找我。」

聽到分手兩個字時，孫勝完的眉頭皺了一下，但是她現在沒心情追究。

「孫勝完，你到底在兇什麼。」  
「你還沒說你整個晚上到底都去哪了。」

「康瑟琪，我為什麼要跟你交代。」

「我一從工作室忙完就趕過來。」  
「看你關機以為你在加班。」  
「怕你忙到沒吃晚餐還繞去買了過來。」  
「結果從九點等到現在。」  
「這些都沒關係。」

「可是，你知不知道我有多擔心你…」

孫勝完深呼吸了一口氣，繼續瞪著地板。  
聲音迴盪在客廳許久都沒有人回應，有些孤零零的。

「我去了夜店，然後跟別人一夜情。」  
「你能不能好好說話，不要這樣亂說。」

康瑟琪雙手握拳，語氣雖然有點生氣，可是更多的是無奈。

「我沒有好好說話嗎，難道你聽起來我像開玩笑嗎？」  
「孫勝完！」

康瑟琪瞪大眼睛，方才紅腫的眼眶又滿溢了淚水。

「好，你不喜歡一夜情是吧。」  
孫勝完表情僵硬的拿出手機，快速的敲打，嘟嘟聲後很快就是接通的聲音。

「喂，你叫什麼名字？」  
「John。」  
「John，要當我男友嗎？」  
「當然好，勝完。」

「現在是男友了，滿意了嗎？」  
「孫勝完！甚至都不知道名字的人-」

「是又怎樣？」  
「你…你…你到底為什麼-」

「我親眼看見他在夜店跟別的女人舌吻，但我還是讓他帶我回家上床。」  
「可是這又關你什麼事。」

康瑟琪連手都在發抖，過了好一陣子才重新鬆開來，然後便是歇斯底里的連續狂吼。

「孫勝完你是不是真的瘋了！」  
「你到底為什麼這樣！」  
「孫勝完你瘋了！」

「你為什麼要這樣作賤自己你說阿！」  
「你說阿！」  
「你說話啊！」  
「說話阿孫勝完！」

康瑟琪不斷逼近，孫勝完也沒有閃躲，只是閉上眼睛，眼淚不停的流。  
沒有人再說話。

「因為寂寞。」

直到康瑟琪吼累了，打算轉身離開孫勝完家的時候，孫勝完突然蹲到地上，音量從小小聲的嘀咕，上升到尖銳地大吼，然後是充滿哭腔的嗚噎。

「什麼？」

「他會說他愛我…」  
「他說他愛我！」

「你到底在說…」

「康瑟琪，你是不是忘記了。」  
「我也…我也27歲了。」  
「我也會孤單…」

「會在每天回到一個人的家的時候覺得好冷清。」

「我也好想要一個人每天都說愛我。」  
「在我精心打扮之後稱讚我好漂亮。」

「在我心情不好的時候哄我，抱一抱我。」  
「我…」

像用光了力氣般的，孫勝完蹲了下來，用手圈住自己的膝蓋吸著鼻子，明明哽咽了還是說個不停。

「我也是需要人陪的阿…」  
「像你這種…像你這種從來不缺人陪的人怎麼會懂…」

「你知道我有多害怕…」  
「多害怕…多害怕自己就要這樣…」  
「就要這樣一輩子一個人嗎？」

看見孫勝完脆弱的模樣，康瑟琪的語氣放軟了許多，走向孫勝完，慢慢的也蹲下來與她的視線齊平。

「勝完，再怎麼樣也不能…」  
「你心情不好我可以陪-」

「你陪我什麼？！」  
「一個有女朋友的人陪我什麼？」

「我…」

康瑟琪完全激怒了孫勝完。  
孫勝完像被引爆的炸彈一樣，漲紅了臉的大吼著，比剛才更激動，甚至還推了康瑟琪的肩膀，康瑟琪隨即向後跌坐在地。

「你知道你有多過分嗎？」  
「你失戀的時候把我當成呼之即來的工具。」  
「然後自己就對我的感情生活指指點點嗎？」

「勝完，我沒有把你當工具…」  
「你不願意的話也可以不要來陪我…」  
「對不起…」

「對不起…」  
「我沒有想過你的感受…」  
「對不起勝完…」  
「你不要這樣子好不好…」

康瑟琪幾乎就著姿勢跪了下來，她完全拿失控的孫勝完一點辦法也沒有，急的都哭了出來，但孫勝完顯然一點都不領情。

「康瑟琪，你以為你是誰啊？」  
「你到底憑什麼管我…」  
「你不過…你不過就是仗著…」

「你不過就是仗著我…你仗著我…」

孫勝完抽泣起來，窗外的天色已經開始沾染上光亮。  
她向後靠著牆壁，頭用力的撞了好幾下發出響亮的聲音，才又睜開眼睛看著康瑟琪早已潮濕的雙眸。

「你不過就是仗著…」

「仗著我喜歡你。」  
「仗著我一直喜歡你…」  
「仗著我那麼那麼那麼喜歡你…」

「所以算我求你，你不要關心我了…」

「我又會心動的。」  
「我求求你…我求你…」

一定是瘋了。  
瘋了才會說出來一輩子都不打算說的話。

看著康瑟琪愕然的表情，孫勝完咬著嘴唇閉上眼，她心想，大概一切就要這麼結束了吧。  
12年的友誼，從自己有了異樣的感情後就注定變質。

-  
最近那個學妹，又是送飲料，又是送早餐給我，又是寫紙條的，全部都是為了打探勝完的消息。

看來打算要告白了吧。  
對孫勝完告白。

跟我說過不只一次喜歡勝完，甚至要我幫忙追，還這麼緊張的老是問我和勝完的關係。

「瑟琪學姊…所以你跟勝完學姊是不是…」  
「你們到底是什麼關係阿…」

我沉默了一會，明明打探過的，這個學妹很優秀。

她是好人。  
她一定會對勝完很好的吧。

我不可以，我不可以因為私心就變成她的阻礙…。  
我想起前天和社團學妹秀英的對話。

「秀英阿，如果，如果有認識很久的朋友跟你告白，你會怎麼樣阿。」

「我哦，如果那樣的話。」  
「我會覺得很悲傷的。」

「悲傷？」

「因為如果我不喜歡她的話，那我們就連朋友都當不成了。」  
「這樣不就失去一個朋友了嗎。」

「好像也是呢…」  
我想起上次生日時從孫勝完那收到的友誼證書，快速抹掉眼角溢出的淚水，不想被人發現。

明明是孫勝完先說的，要和我當一輩子的朋友。  
只是朋友。

她只想，和我當朋友吧。

前天下課還鬼鬼祟祟的跟蹤她回家，只為了怕她人生地不熟的遇到壞人。  
真是的，自己到底在做什麼呢。

我要隱藏心意。  
我要和你做一輩子的朋友。

我不要…  
我不要失去你。

「你誤會了啦。」  
「我跟勝完只是好朋友！」

我低下頭，被陽光照出的影子有些孤寂。  
可是從那個時候起，我就每天每天都祈禱著。

孫勝完，一定要幸福哦。

-

孫勝完咬著嘴唇閉上眼，卻在沒多久後被一陣溫暖的體溫包圍。  
像瞬間回到了那個沙漠的夜晚。

只是毛茸茸怪獸為什麼突然哭的那樣大聲，還用力捶著我的肩膀說那麼多我聽不懂的話。

「孫勝完，明明是我先的…」

「你先說要當一輩子的朋友的…」  
「現在說什麼喜歡我…還哭的像被我欺負了一樣。」

「可是明明是我先的。」  
「明明是我先的，我那麼努力靠近你…」

「明明是我先的，明明是我…」

「明明是我先喜歡你的啊…」


End file.
